Lost
by SparksIgniteTheInferno
Summary: Will finds himself in the middle of nowhere, with his memories wiped, and with only one name in mind - Christina. (AU - Will supposedly lives.)
1. Chapter 1

_Descending, descending slowly, the ground embracing a boy's body. But who's could it be, he asks? He feels nothing but blissfulness; peacefulness. A bullet lodges itself in his shoulder; another skimming his neck. The hands begin to lurch out, but the silence is too strong—the sensation of falling kicks in, but he closes his eyes, it is a dream. An illusion. Like the serums the Erudite create, it touches the mind and brings a horror to life—_

I blink awake, hand shooting towards my right shoulder. Sure enough, an excruciating pain rockets through my body, and my hands return into my blurred vision with a sticky red fluid—yet somehow I know it is not all mine. I slowly rise; the world tipping in my vision, realizing.

That was not a dream.

The blonde girl who shot me was aiming for my forehead; for a kill.

The blonde girl was Dauntless.

The blonde girl was Tris.

No—this is all wrong. My mind is all muddled. That couldn't have been Tris … why would she have shot me? She is not a traitor; I know this as a fact. She hates the Erudite. But doubt, doubt so powerful that it could corrupt the mind amalgamates itself into my head.

A more urgent question comes to mind. _Why am I here?_ I scan the alley briefly, knowing something was wrong. Where was Christina? Tris? Even Four would help me find everyone; find out what happened. They could be in peril.

I somehow find my way out of the alley and try to locate the rest of the Dauntless. The edges of my peripheral vision have smeared as I stumble out of the alley. My eyes dart around to find anyone, any Dauntless, desperately. Desire to get out of here floods my body. A broad-shouldered woman abruptly passes by me, brushing my shoulder, and I yell out in pain and descend to the floor. Gasping for breath, I see the woman glance back at me. I cannot make out the little details of her; my vision is way too blurred to do that.

As the woman walks towards to me, I attempt to move, but it's like I'm in a daze. No matter how much I can't manage to function my limbs, no matter how searing the pain is, I still try. It is no use. She gazes at me – is that a smile on her face? – and nods.

"This one will be put to good use."

I frown, trying to comprehend what she means, but before I can speak, she knocks me out with her foot. The last thing I see are her ice-blue eyes before they, too are overwhelmed by the depths of darkness.

* * *

My eyes dart open and before I can ask where I am, there is a strange sensation I feel in my mind.

I'm thinking too much. Too many thoughts to process. Need to stop. These are my first reactions.

But I find it is the opposite. There not enough thoughts. _Not enough._

_Calm down._ _I am_ – panic washes over my body. I don't know my own faction.

_Okay, let's start with something easier. My name is …_

_Is …_

Nothing comes to me other than hazy memories. I know nothing.

All I know is I am on a cot; I am in a type of hospital. Maybe they will cure my problem here. I don't know. _I don't know._

Only one name comes to me. One so clear in all the haze.

A solitary name, a hot wash of warm brown eyes.

_Christina._


	2. Chapter 2

Raw panic courses through my veins. Christina? Who was that? Was she the key to unlocking what seems to be veiled from my memory? I sit up, which is immediately a mistake. An intolerable jolt of pain washes over my body, and I sink back into my cot. Why am I injured? My eyes try to locate the source of the pain, and when they do, they pause. Gauze cocoons my shoulder.

A doctor sweeps into the room. He gazes at me with intensity, and I feel self-conscious. I am only dressed in a hospital gown. "William?"

"Who?"

A small smile falters at his lips. "That's your name. I've been told to come here and answer whatever questions are on your mind, I know there are many."

_William?_ A thousand questions flow through my mind. But the most urgent one is, _who is Christina?_ My impulse tells me not to ask that, though. It's the only fragment of my memory I have left. I stay silent, before the doctor breaks the silence by clearing his throat. Maybe he expects a response. I will not give him one.

"William?"

"Don't call me that." How does a stranger know my name, yet I do not? This place doesn't seem safe. It isn't safe. I won't ask him questions because then he'll have an advantage over me. He must know I don't have my memories, so all the questions that come from my mouth, he can answer and make me believe. _Even if they're not true._

The doctor pauses for a second. "Maybe I'll come back later." He exits the room and turns left.

I gasp in pain as I sit up painfully, and get onto my feet. Wandering in the corridors is probably not permitted, but I leave my room anyway. I will find out where I am, by myself. No help acquired. I glance down the hallway to my left and right, deciding which way would be more preferable. Not that the route would matter much, but to check if there are any nurses or doctors to reprimand me from leaving my room.

I step to the left and shuffle down the hall, glancing into each room I pass by. _141. 143. 145. _Not so much progress is being made, especially since I don't know my way around here. My eyes trace the hallways, and I tense. _Monitor Room._ There would be security tapes found here. More specifically, I would be able to find my way out. I scurry over to the door, and peer into the window.

There's no one in the room. Turning the doorknob, I crack open the door and slip into the room. I take the chair and sit down, but instantly regret it when I realize I must get back up. My vision skirts all the displays until I find the ones I need, but I can't seem to find an exit. Maybe it's on another camera? I glance down at the controls and up at the monitors. _Think._ A brief flash of a forgotten memory comes to mind. I'm at school.

_"Will, focus on your task. Stop getting distracted!" A girl whispers beside me, and I tilt my head at her._

_"Miss Cara, I can figure this out on my own. I don't need my older sister's help." A grin stretched across my own face, but Cara merely scowled._

_I looked back at the monitors and down at the controls, jamming the desired buttons that we had learned about in previous classes, which successfully adverts the screen to another layout of the building. I begin to form a map in my mind, which I scrawl down on paper. Once finished, I show it to my sister._

_"See? I told you I could do it."_

The flashback abruptly cuts off, and I frown in concentration. The layout of the buttons is similar to the one in my memory. I press a button, and glance up to see the result. One of the screens has altered to another scene. I repeat this process several times until I have a full layout of the map. Now, all I have to do is memorize it.

The door whips open, and I flinch, stiffening. Slowly, I spin around on the revolving chair and find myself staring into a nurse's eyes.

"You are not supposed to be here."

My eyes stray to the door that is cracked open, which allows a thread of light to shine in this room. I have two options – return back to my room and remain locked in there, or try to escape.

"Please return to your room, William."

I stand up, my face remaining tight as my shoulder stings, and dart through the door, and down the corridor. My ears register the sound of footsteps behind me, but I don't dare to look back. I turn right, and skid to a stop as I run into someone.

"You can't escape," a voice says, as the doctor injects a needle into my neck and my vision yet again plunges into darkness.


End file.
